memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Miranda's plot
(Space) A Xindi-Suliban fleet is on the outer edge of Federation space in the Tau Ceti sector. (Xindi command ship, briefing room) Miranda is showing them the tactical map of Federation space. As you can see the Federation fleet isn't prepared for an all out attack on the Tau Ceti sector they think that we're not going to take it back from them and as you see here the bulk of the Federation fleet is here Miranda says as she is briefing the Xindi and Suliban Commanders. Then Commander Dorgo with a robotic arm after Captain Martin burned the original one off hits the table making a dent and he looks at Miranda. WE SHOULD ATTACK THEIR HOMEWORLD AGAIN AND THIS TIME I WILL KILL CAPTAIN MARTIN AND HAVE HIS HEAD ON MY WALL Commander Dorgo shouts as he's not happy about attacking a colony again. Miranda looks at him. I know but from what my spies say is that the Federation-Klingon-Romulan-Andorian-Cardassian Alliance have reinforced the lines of the Sol defense fleet Miranda says as she looks at Dorgo. When will we commence the attack Miranda? the Suliban Commander says as he looks at Miranda. She smiles evilly. Soon Miranda says as she looks at them. (Space, Tau Ceti) The USS Enterprise and USS Intrepid are in the Tau Ceti system along with the rest of the fleet. (USS Enterprise, observation lounge) Captain Kira is briefing the Commanders of the ships in the fleet about the Xindi-Suliban Alliance fleet. It looks like the Xindi-Suliban Alliance fleet is going take the Tau Ceti sector from us, our sensors have detected Xindi, Suliban and Breen ships we have to stop that fleet and they will attack soon says Typhuss as he looks at them. Chancellor Martok chimes in. We will win this war and this conflict Chancellor Martok says as he looks at the others. Captain Martin got up and walks next to Typhuss. All right then so we'll warp in and we'll spread out along the planet and be ready for anything that they have to throw at us Captain Martin says as he looks at the other starship Captains and wipes the sweat from his forehead. We have to hit those sons of bitches with everything we got and we have to move fast we don't have a lot of time says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Chancellor Martok. They both nod. Chancellor Martok, I consider you as a friend, I hope you think of me as a friend as well says Typhuss as he looks at Chancellor Martok. I do Captain Kira Chancellor Martok says as he looks at Captain Kira. And he looks at Captain Martin. Captain I consider you a friend and a brother as well Chancellor Martok says as the two shook hands. Captain Martin looks at him. Thanks Martok same here, now if that's done let's get battle ready Captain Martin says as he looks at them both. All right then let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. Through out the Enterprise the crew is getting the ship ready for combat as MACOs are arming up with phaser pistols and particle rifles, and engineering is getting ready as well as the force field is activated around the warp core. Captain's log supplemental, we're preparing for battle with the Xindi-Suliban fleet the crew has responded to my orders and like a thousand other commanders on a thousand other battlefields, I wait for the dawn. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Captain sensors are picking up half a dozen subspace vortexes opening and Suliban and Breen ships Lieutenant O'Neill reports from the ops console. Lieutenant Commander Curtis, stand by all weapons and wait for my order to fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Curtis. She nods at him. We're receiving orders from the flagship she's reporting to hold fire and await orders Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and reports to Captain Kira. Why the hell are we waiting says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The Enterprise is the flagship of the fleet and we have to obey her orders Commander Madden says as he walks next to Captain Kira. I know that, I mean why are we holding fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. We're receiving another hail its from the Enterprise fleet wide Commander Curtis says as she reports to Captain Kira. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. This is Enterprise to attack fleet there's been no response from the enemy fleet let's show them we're not going to go belly up, all ships move in keep them from setting up a base on the planet Captain Martin says on the main viewer of the USS Intrepid. Captain Kira and Commander Madden go back to their chairs as Captain Kira gives out an order. Commander Curtis, lock phasers on the enemy fleet and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis.